


Greeting My Angel Prince

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo state that Orlando is never far from his thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting My Angel Prince

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own carriers they can't always be at the same place. This leads to that they send letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)  
> Third letter from Viggo [Not For Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317539), Orlando's reply [ Dear Viggo 2,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317541)  
> Fourth letter from Viggo, [Angel Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317545), Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 3,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317679)

Suil melui ernil-nin,

I am happy what ever you want to call me, though I am long way from a God. I think I would actually prefer to be called Gwaur Echil, as that I was when we did meet. *Smile*

I am so pleased that you found my letter as good as yours. The thought of them makes me need to take a cold shower so I don't go around with a hard on and show the world how I adore you.

No counting please. It just feels like we miss out on too much and time is running out. I hate to be reminded that for every single day we get older, we grew further apart. It would be more interesting to see if this letter has the luck to reach you or I precede it. That is for our destiny to decide.

If I don't say any words when we meet again, don't be upset. I will let my action speak for me. I know that I will not be able to not touch you, hold you and make love to you. I yearn for you though. I miss you so much, my angel.

You are never far in my thoughts. There are times it gets hard to concentrate with you there in my mind. A few times I have decided that I rather think about what to write to you or just about you instead of focusing on the film. You can always guess the result. If it had been twenty years ago, I would never been able to say that I would meet such a person that could steal my thoughts away so completely. We do have to thank the lucky stars of how destiny laid our path. A few, but unmentioned people, sort of help us along the way. Without them where would we be?

I really would be without my big inspiration… My love.

Okay… I am going to start counting down to this set is closed… ten, nine, and eight…

Looking forward to see you… soon.

Lot tiden gå hurtigt, til jeg kan få krame om min elskling. Jeg elsker dig!*

/Viggo xxx

 

 

* I'm sorry if this isn't right... I'm not speaking my neighbour language and I didn't find any good translator.

**Author's Note:**

> Orlando replies again in Dear Viggo 4


End file.
